VIDEO: Hear Them Out
by maanorchidee
Summary: When Blaine gets an ask during his Q&A about the closed captions, he has to answer it! (part of the Talkative series)


**I've been working on a TWART sequel (I know, but I'll explain that when it happens), but this happened.**

 **I mentioned in TWART that Blaine captions his video. Here's why.**

* * *

 ** _November 9th 2015_**

["Blaine-wave"] _Hey guys, Warble On! How are you doing? Let me know down there_ [points down]. _Now you might wonder:_ [pretends to think deeply] _'Blaine, this is your second video of the day, are you okay?_ ' [smiles] _Yes, I am very okay._

[new cut] _If you want to see my video about my five year anniversary on YouTube, click here_ [points to somewhere]*link: 'OH MY GOD FIVE YEARS!' appears on screen*.

 _Okay, back to this video. If you've been following me on other platforms, you know that I did a Q &A earlier today to celebrate my five years of YouTube_. **[from the back] _FIVE YEARS_!** [laughs] [turns around to look at something off-screen] _Kurt, stop messing up my_ \- [black screen] [peeping sound]

[new cut] _Like I was saying, I did a Q &A and I replied to a lot of wonderful people, but there was one ask I couldn't reply properly, so I promised Dana blainemyfeelsanderson _[laughs at URL] _to shoot a video. For the ones who didn't follow my Q &A on my tumblr _*link to Q&A tag appears*, _Dana asked me why I always add closed captions to my video. Let me tell you, they're not the first one to ask me this, but at least, they were decent about it. I also had people telling me to get rid of them because_ [mock voice] _they are so, so, soooo annoying._

[looks directly into camera] _So, allow me to explain why I add closed captions to all of my videos._

 _Remember when I did a video about community last year for a Wednesday Well-being?_ *link appear* *annotation: Sorry for all those links!* _I talked about community and how much they mean to someone, but also about exclusion of communities and minorities._

 _When I started this channel, I wanted to make this as accessible as possible for everyone, so I added captions to every video. Someone in the comments pointed out to me that captions only isn't enough for the d/Deaf/HoH community._ [new cut] [close-up] _HoH is Heard of Hearing!_

[new cut] _As someone who has some knowledge about the Deaf community, because of a boy in my class back at Dalton, I thought that that person made a very interesting point. Together with my classmate, I added closed captions to all of my videos._ [new cut] _Back then, only twelve videos_ [sigh] _the good ole days._ [new cut] _He taught me a lot and I'll be forever grateful for that wisdom he has given me._

 _Also, there might be other reasons for people to want captions. Maybe they prefer reading? Maybe it's too crowded? Maybe they're listening to music and they don't want to mute their awesome jam? Or maybe someone is learning English?_

 _So here you have your very-long explanation. Why didn't I just write this down during the Q &A? Because I really wanted to tell you this _[air quotes] _in person_ [end air quotes] _, since I think that this is a very important part of my channel._

 _Which leads me to the next thing! A message for you guys and other YouTubers! Please, please caption your videos. It is such an amazing thing to do. Some of you have already started doing it, which is amazing._ *link: Tyler Oakley's video: HEAR ME OUT* _but we need more._

 _And now I have a question- no, a request for you guys! Since I want to make my video as accessible as possible, I also want to make it accessible for people that aren't that good with English. I put a link in the description that leads to a caption program. Submit a transcript of my videos in YOUR language. Thanks in advance._

[new cut] _And last to the person who told me that the captions are so, so, soooo annoying._ [points down left] _See this button here? Click on it! Did you click on it?_ [pretend to be shocked] _Oh wow, you just turned off captions! Please do that instead of saying something rude and irrelevant._

 _Anyway, that was this little video. Thanks for watching._

[mock salute] _Blaine Warbler Anderson_ , _signing off!_ [signs I LOVE YOU]

 **END**

 **So, I watched the video Hear Me Out Too from Ren (/watch?v=eoLoNkcI8hY) and then Tyler Oakley's Hear Me Out (watch?v=V2cBTlLCKjU) it made me think about several things.**


End file.
